Plenty of Time
by FlyingCupcakeBrigade
Summary: It's John and Dave's one year anniversary, and Dave does have something planned. He's not such a bad boyfriend after all. Some might even say he's the best. Dave disagrees, though, when he finds out what John had planned. JohnDave


**Author's Note:** This could be seen as a second part to my other story, "It's a Pretty Good Day," or it could probably just be read on its own. Only thing is that it mentions the birthday present Dave gave John, but I still think this can be read alone. I would appreciate if you would read the other story, but it isn't necessary for this one. Reviews are also appreciated.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Homestuck. It all belongs to Hussie.

"Hey, Dave," John said sleepily nudging Dave with his shoulder.

"What's up?"

"One minute until our one year," he answered, kissing Dave's cheek.

Dave looked at the clock. "Not anymore," he said simply. John looked back at the clock and grinned. It was officially their one year.

"Do I get my present now, Dave?"

Dave shook his head. "You're too tired for it."

"No I'm not," he disagreed stubbornly. The effect was lost by the yawn the soon followed.

"Just get some sleep, John," Dave said gently, guiding John so he was lying on the bed. "Your present will still be here when you wake up."

John pouted but nodded anyway. "Goodnight kiss," he asked cutely.

Dave smiled and leaned down to peck John's lips. "Now sleep."

John wrapped his arms around Dave's hips, cuddling against him. Within minutes he was deeply asleep. Dave stayed awake for a few more hours, petting John's hair and trying to come up with a plan for the day. Eventually, he decided they would spend the day being sickeningly adorable in public, have dinner at a fancy restaurant, and come home for the present portion for the evening. He thought it'd probably all mean more to John if he left his shades at home, so he wouldn't wear those all day.

He would never admit it out loud, but he was pretty nervous. He knew John would like his presents, but he could still mess it up. He had a whole day to screw up, and he wouldn't be surprised if he did. At least the wrapped present couldn't be messed up.

Dave laid down and pulled John closer, thoroughly exhausted.

When the two next woke up, it was almost 11 a.m. It was a nice change for them to sleep in, even if they did have other things to do that day. John shook Dave awake and flopped on top of him when he tried to roll away.

"Dave, we have things to do," John said, squirming around on Dave to get him up faster.

"Stop squirming, Egbert." His words were muffled in the pillow he had his face shoved in. "Just let me sleep."

"I can't do that though!" He nipped Dave's ear. "You have to get up so we can celebrate!"

Dave rolled over, knocking John off him. He looked at him and asked, "What time is it?"

John looked innocently at Dave. "Just after 11," he answered.

Dave flopped on top of John. "We have things to do, John. Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"Well, I just woke up, too. What kind of things do you have planned?"

"Cute couple things, John. Lots of cute couple things," Dave said with a blank face.

John grinned and pushed Dave off him. "Then we'd better get started right away!" He hopped off their bed. "Up," he commanded Dave, going over to the closet and pulling out clothes. "What kind of clothes should I wear, Dave?"

The blonde rolled off the bed and sat on the floor. "Something cute," he said. "But not too fancy. We'll come back and change into fancy clothes later." He got up and walked behind John, wrapping his arms around him.

John leaned back against him. "So you do have stuff planned for today?"

"Roughly," Dave answered, kissing the back of John's neck. "We're just going to do cute things all day and make people sick with how great we are together."

The brunette laughed and pulled out one of Dave's shirts. "Does that mean I get to wear your clothes?"

"Shit, I didn't even think of that," Dave admitted. "Yeah, you should do that." He unwrapped his arms from around John and started looking for something to wear.

Thirty minutes later, both John and Dave were showered, dressed, and almost ready to go out. All they needed was to make a quick lunch and they'd be completely ready. They had a simple lunch, both eating a hot pocket quickly. They were too excited for the day ahead to eat a proper meal.

"Should we go to the park or the coffee shop first," Dave asked as they locked up the apartment.

"The coffee shop probably has more people in it right now," John answered, slipping his hand into Dave's.

Dave squeezed John's hand and said, "Coffee shop it is, then."

They walked to the coffee shop that was two blocks away, being sure to walk as close together as they could. Every time John saw someone staring at them, he'd lean up and whisper it to Dave, being sure to giggle right after.

When they made it to the coffee shop, John kissed Dave's cheek and picked a small table in a corner by the window while Dave went to order their coffee. He returned with the coffee soon enough and sat right next to John, pulling the chair closer.

He handed John the coffee he got him and said, "I got you your favourite."

John smiled and kissed Dave's cheek, really playing up the couple thing. "Thanks, sweetie."

They drank their coffees in relative silence, Dave's arm around John's waist and occasionally whispering in his ear. He didn't even say cute couple things when he did. Usually it was silly things like, "John, look at that chick's hair. It looks like a fucking rainbow threw up on her," or, "I have to pee, John, let go of me." No matter what Dave said, though, it was always met by a giggle from John.

The two finished their coffees and sat there for a while longer, enjoying the looks they were getting. John really chose a great seat, they could see almost everyone and almost everyone could see them, including random people who walked by. Eventually, though, they did get up and leave, heading for the park across the street.

It was beautiful out and there were several other couples strolling through the park. Dave saw the other couples as a sort of competition and he was determined to win, even if he didn't know why. He had his arm around John's shoulders, John's arm around his waist, and they were reminiscing about the year they had spent together. Typically after they walked past a couple, they would hear the girl start bitching to her boyfriend about how they never do things like that. This entertains Dave and John more than it should.

They sat on a bench, taking a break for a while. So far, everything was going nicely. It was almost time for them to go back to their apartment to get dressed for dinner and Dave was pretty proud of himself. He hadn't messed up any yet. There was still time for that to happen, but not much time.

"We should head back to the apartment soon," Dave said off-handedly. John nodded, his head resting on Dave's shoulder.

"Where are we going for dinner," he asked, not making any move to get up.

"That place you've wanted to go to for a while now."

John lifted his head off Dave's shoulder and looked at him, excited. "But that place looks so expensive, Dave!"

Dave shrugged, standing up and offering his hand to John. "We can afford it," he said lightly as John stood up and took his hand.

"Dave, I'm not letting you pay for it all," John said stubbornly as they started walking back home. "You've done too much for me the past two days."

"John, your birthday present didn't really cost anything."

He smiled. "I figured, but still. Dinner's going to be expensive and I don't want you to spend so much money on me."

"Then we'll split the bill," Dave compromised. "Does that work?"

"Yeah," John said, "that sounds good."

The rest of the walk was pretty quiet. They didn't really have much else to talk about considering they've been talking all day. They liked the silence, anyway. It was refreshing and comfortable. They got home, picked out their most dapper outfits, and walked to the restaurant five blocks away.

On the way, they got even more stares. It's not like people see two guys in fancy clothes, looking like they're going to a wedding, just walking down the street holding hands.

Dinner passed smoothly. Their meals ended up not being as expensive as they thought and the entire place had a fun atmosphere. Dave, to be honest, expected it to be stiff, but it really was pleasant. John really seemed to enjoy it, so that was a bonus.

"When we get home, we're going straight to presents, right," John asked.

"If you really want," Dave said. "You better have gotten me something good."

John grinned. "You'll love it," he said confidently. He wasn't as confident as he sounded, though. He was actually really nervous. He thought he had a good reason to be, though. Either Dave would love his present or he would hate it.

The rest of the walk was spent in another comfortable silence. John was progressively getting more nervous the closer they got to the apartment. As a result, he kept gripping Dave's hand harder, but he passed it off as being excited.

Dave offered to give John his present first and retreated to their bedroom to get it. John sat on the couch, waiting and taking deep breaths to calm himself down. He was mentally telling himself everything would be fine and that Dave would enjoy his gift just as much as he was hoping he would.

Dave came back from the bedroom with a blue box and gave it to John. "Hope you like it," he said as he sat next to him on the couch.

John unwrapped the box and, like the one for his birthday, it was covered in cartoons. John took his time to look them over before opening the box. Inside was a picture album. He glanced at Dave.

"Open it," Dave said softly, nudging his shoulder against John's.

John smiled and leaned against Dave while he opened the front cover. Inside he saw a bunch of pictures, naturally, of him and Dave. Most of them, he noticed as he flipped through the pages, Dave had taken himself. The pictures were all silly and breathtaking at the same time.

"Dave, these are really good."

"Keep going. There's something you really need to see in there."

About halfway through the album, John came across a piece of paper with Dave's handwriting. He looked at him again, silently asking if that was what he needed to find. Dave nodded and watched John's face as he read the note.

John finished reading and looked at Dave, his eyes wide. "Dave… Am I really going to get to meet Nic Cage?"

"Yeah," Dave confirmed, "if you want."

John grinned and wrapped his arms around Dave's neck, still holding the paper. "You're the best, Dave. I swear to god, you are the best," he mumbled in his ear.

Dave gently pulled away from John and said, "There's another part to the present, John. I don't think you should be calling me the best just yet."

"Then what is it," John asked, unwrapping his arms from Dave's neck.

"Can't tell you right now," he answered. "After I get my present, I'll tell you."

John nodded and got off the couch. "I'd better go get it, then," he said, fidgeting with his hands. He kissed Dave's forehead and retreated to their bedroom. He'd had Dave's present with him the whole day, actually. He just needed a moment to prepare himself.

Dave waited for John on the couch. There was only one thing left, and he hadn't fucked up yet. He was pretty confident now he wouldn't mess up. Besides, John had hinted before that he really wanted this. It was almost silly to think he wouldn't agree now that he had the chance to.

John returned after a minute of deep breaths and stood in front of Dave. His heart was going crazy and his hands were clammy. He couldn't back down now, not that he wanted to. He quietly grabbed Dave's left hand and pulled him up so he was standing. He swallowed, his throat dry, and dropped to his knee.

"I-I know it's only been a year, but, you know, a-a lot can happen in a year and I really love you, Dave." John knew he was rambling and his voice was shaking but he couldn't help it. He felt like his heart was going to explode out of his chest. He looked up at Dave's shocked face. He knew what he was asking him. John pulled out a red velvet ring box. "Will you, uh, marry me?"

Dave slowly started nodding his head, his eyes wide, as John opened the box. The ring was simple, almost surprisingly so. It was silver with a black strip in the middle. "I didn't, uh, figure you would want something really flashy or with a bunch of diamonds and you usually like pretty simple things but I didn't want to get you something too plain," John rambled again, not noticing Dave nodding his head.

Dave put his hand free hand on John's neck, making him look up. He nodded again, more firmly this time. His throat was tight and he doubted he'd be able to speak. John grinned and stood up, quickly kissing Dave. Dave let go of John's hand to wrap his arms around his waist, pulling him in tight. John had the ring box clutched in his hand and both arms around Dave's neck.

Dave pulled away first and picked John up. He muttered against his hair, finally finding his voice, "John, you're the best. Not me." He set him back on his feet again and looked at him.

John smiled, tears welling up in his eyes. "Why can't we both be the best?"

"Because you're the better boyfriend," Dave answered, bringing a hand up to John's face, ready to wipe away the tears that soon followed.

John sniffed and let Dave wipe the tears away, even if it was pretty useless. They were just going to keep coming. "But I still don't know what the other part of my present is. We can't say who's better yet," he rationalized. He pulled away from Dave a bit in order to get the engagement ring out of the box and on Dave's left ring finger.

"Trust me," Dave said, looking at the ring, "no matter what I do, it won't even come close to this." He shook his head and kissed John's forehead.

"I still get to have the other part, don't I," he asked innocently.

Dave nodded and grabbed John hand. "Yeah. Do you want it now?"

He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "Can I actually have a few minutes to get a hold of myself? At least so I can stop crying?"

Dave nodded again and sat on the couch, pulling John down on his lap, his arms around his waist. John sat there for a few minutes, playing with Dave's hand and looking at the ring on his finger. It took him a while, but he did stop crying. Dave kissed his ear and intertwined his fingers with John's.

"Do you want to know what the other part is," he whispered in his ear. He took deep breaths to keep his heart from beating too fast. John nodded and leaned back more against him, feeling his heartbeat. Dave kissed John's ear again before starting to suck on it. "You aren't too tired from the crying?"

John leaned his head back against Dave's shoulder and looked at him. "I think I can stay awake for whatever it is, Dave."

"I don't know," he drawled, running his hand along John's stomach. "What I have in mind requires a lot of energy."

"So it's something I have to do," he asked. "Or it involves me doing things?"

Dave nodded and kissed the side of John's neck. "You'd be doing quite a bit." He really didn't want to say it out loud. He was hoping, if he gave him enough hints, John would figure it out without having to be told. He sucked gently on his neck.

John tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes, enjoying what Dave was doing. "Will we be moving around a lot?" Dave hummed against John's neck in a yes. He slipped his hand under John's shirt and pulled him closer. John made a small noise at the back of his throat. He had a decent idea what Dave had in mind. "Sex," he asked quietly for confirmation, his face pink.

"If you want," Dave replied, looking at John's flushed face.

John opened his eyes and turned around on Dave's lap so he was facing him, straddling his hips. "I have enough energy for that," he said, looking into Dave's eyes. Yes, he definitely had enough energy for sex.

Dave nodded once and kissed John deeply, his hands slipping under John's shirt. He needed to make this special for the both of them. First times always end up being either completely horrible or absolutely amazing. Dave, personally, was shooting for the latter.

And the latter it was. An hour and a half later, Dave and John were lying in their bed, tangled up together and still a bit sweaty. Every so often, one of them would peck the other's lips, neither wanting to fall asleep yet.

John traced a pattern on Dave's shoulder. "Hey, Dave?"

"Yeah, John?"

"You know what would be awesome," John asked.

Dave looked at him and pulled him closer. "What would be awesome?"

"If we could do that more often," he answered, almost shyly.

"Well," Dave started, "we'll be spending the rest of our lives together. I think we have plenty of time."


End file.
